Qui estu vraiment ?
by Dr.House73100
Summary: Draco, jeune chanteur à succès se fait larguer par l'amour de sa vie. Désespéré, il se fait sauver par un jeune homme aux magnifique yeux verts. Mais qui est vraiment ce jeune homme fascinant? Saura -t-il sauver notre blondinet préféré ?


Chapitre 1 : Ca fait mal

« Désolé »

Je n'osais pas y croire. Non. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Moi, je l'aimais tellement. Mais que dis-je donc, je l'aime toujours. J'aime tout d'elle. Ses longs cheveux roux emportés par le vent, ses yeux bleus ciel si profonds, ses lèvres rosés, son petit nez retroussé, sa petite moue qui ferait craquer chaque personne. Et pourtant, malgré sa beauté, ce n'est pas tout ces attributs qui ont volés mon cœur. La première chose qui avait attiré attention, je l'avoue, était sa beauté exceptionnelle. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai vu derrière son masque de petite peste, sa vraie personnalité autre qu'elle montrait au médiats. J'ai découvert une jeune femme simple, calme, romantique, instruite et pleine d'humour. Elle devait sûrement avoir nombre de défauts, mais étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à les percer. Comme le dit le vieux proverbe, l'amour rend aveugle.

« Pour être franche, je ne t'ai jamais aimé… »

Mon cœur se fissure et au moindre choc, est prêt à voler en mille éclats. Je la regarde avec incompréhension. Tout ce qu'on avait partagé ensemble ne pouvait sûrement pas être faux. Tous nos moments intimes passés à deux, nos rendez-vous en amoureux, nos baisers, nos mots d'amour et ses sentiments… Comment cela était-il donc possible ? Etais-je le seul à ressentir ce besoin incessant de toujours vouloir être prêt d'elle ?

Elle se retourne me montrant à sa manière que notre histoire est finit. Je ressens soudain un grand vide se former en moi. Je ne pleure pas, ma fierté d'homme encore trop présente. Et puis j'entends le bruit de ses talons à aiguille frapper le sol témoignant de son départ. Je fixe son dos et ne me réveille de ma longue somnolence que lorsque j'aperçois le taxi dans lequel elle est montée, choqué, me demandant comment tout cela a pu si vite s'enchaîner.

Je tombe à genoux, ces derniers rencontrant durement le sol. Je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur mon visage. Je relève la tête. Le ciel est gris, morne et sale. Les nuages cachent la beauté du soleil. Un éclair zèbre le ciel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Foutue phobie… Oui, j'ai peur de l'orage. Pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point je trouvais ça beau auparavant. Depuis ce jour… Ce jour maudit qui à détruit ma vie. Il ne pleuvait pas mais des éclairs illuminaient le ciel me montrant pour la dernière fois son visage.

Je me lève, tremblant de tous les pores de ma peau, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait aussi froid. Je marche, manquant de trébucher à chaque fois que mes jambes ne supportent plus mon poids. Je rentre mes mains que je ne sens plus dans mes poches, espérant me les réchauffer, mais je rencontre un objet glacé. Je le sors de ma poche, ce n'est que mon portable. Je le déverrouille à peine que je suis assaillis de messages venant tous de la même personne. Blaise, ma meilleure amie. Je décide de l'ignorer sachant que rien ne l'empêchera de me passer un savon plus tard. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je suis perdue. Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils autant me bouleverser ?

L'affiche des horaires des bus m'indique qu'il n'y en aura pas avant demain. Merde ! Je fouille mes poches en essayant de trouver mon porte feuille afin de prendre un taxi, mais rien. Je vérifie ma poche intérieure. Rien. Et soudain, je me rappel. Je l'ai oublié dans le petit restaurant où nous avions mangé. Il me le renvieront demain, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Par contre, là, je suis dans la merde et jusqu'au cou. Je hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de m'assoir sur le banc abritée. Je soupire. Toute ma vie à été chamboulé en seulement une petite heure. Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle était distante au début de notre soirée, mais vouloir rompre ! Même dans mes plus noirs cauchemars, la simple pensée qu'on puisse ne serais-ce se disputer ne m'avais jamais traversé l'esprit. Son odeur sucrée me manque déjà. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé sans le savoir après cet évènement. Comment vais-je faire pour survivre sans elle ?

La pluie commence à devenir plus forte. Je vois les gens courir dans les rues, s'abriter sous leurs parapluie, fermer les rideaux de leurs fenêtres. Une désagréable odeur de chien mouillé agresse mon nez.

Pendant un laps de temps qui pour moi sembla durer des heures, je regarde la pluie tomber, m'émerveillant comme le ferait un enfant devant les goutes d'eau glisser sur la vitre me demandant laquelle arrivera la première en bas.

« Euh...Monsieur ? »

Je détourne brusquement la tête rencontrant avec surprise deux yeux verts émeraude. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un ayant une telle nuance de vert en guise de couleur pour ses yeux. Je devais sembler étrange puisque le jeune homme qui m'avait abordé me regardait assez gêné. Je me rendis compte que je la fixais du regard ce qui était la cause de son malaise, je détournais donc mon regard. Qui est cet inconnu ? M'avait-il reconnu ? Ou était-ce un de ses fans suivant leur idole de partout ? Il posa une main aux ongles rongés dur mon épaule.

« Vous allez bien ? » me demanda –t-il avec un regard soucieux. Etait-ce donc normal d'accoster des inconnus dans la rue ? Je vis qu'il attendait une réponse. J'essayais de parler mais ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Je lui montrais ma gorge tentant de lui expliquer mon problème. Et puis il eut une expression joyeuse, celle qu'on a quand on arrive à comprendre quelque chose, qui se transforma en compassion.

« Oh ! Vous être muet, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé. »

Je le regardais aves des yeux ébahis. Avais-je l'air si misérable… Muet, moi ? Heureusement que non sinon je ne pourrais pas être chanteur. Il se rendit compte de l'idiotie qu'il avait dite, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis réellement quelqu'un rougir. Je le détaillais plus attentivement et me demandais comment je n'avas pas pu être frappé par immédiatement par ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille, malgré la pluie qui tombait, les reflets roux dans ses cheveux illuminait son visage pale et fin. Il avait une beauté que je qualifierais de fragile, il dégageait aussi de lui un certain charme ainsi qu'une grande douceur.

« Vous avez un problème de gorge ? »

Je hochais de la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi, nos jambes et nos coudes se frôlant. Un silence pesant s'installa sans qu'on ose se regarder. Il tourne finalement la tête vers moi et s'apprête à parler pour engager la conversation mais s'arrête se rappelant sûrement que je n'arrive pas à parler. Il soulève légèrement sa manche pour regarder sa montre. 19h30.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, des gargouillements se font entendre, provenant de mon ventre. Alors que je ne sais plus ou me mettre, elle me regarde attendris. Le même regard qu'on adresserait à un enfant.

« Vous avez faim ? Attendez-moi ici ! »

Il met la capuche de sa veste, et part en sprint pour aller je ne sais ou. Le froid me donne la chair de poule. Je remonte mes genoux et les encercle de mes bras avant de reposer ma tête dessus. Je l'attends. Pourquoi ? J'aurais très bien pu partir mais rien. A la place, je l'attends dans le froid.

Et puis la vérité me frappe, il est parti. Il à oublier son parapluie, peut-être est-ce un signe ? Je m'allonge sur le banc, mes pieds pendent dans le vide. Malgré le froid, j'ai chaud, tellement chaud que je pourrais en crever. Ma tête se fait lourde, je n'arrive plus à penser, ma vue se fait trouble. Le son de la pluie se fait moins fort à mes oreilles comme un doux murmure. J'entends vaguement des bruits de pas précipités avant qu'une voix paniquée me crie de rester éveillé. Je n'en peux plus. Les ténèbres m'envahissent, je ne lutte plus.*

Il fait bon. J'ai agréablement chaud et si je mourrais maintenant, ça ne me ferait rien. J'ouvre doucement les yeux afin de m'habituer à la soudaine clarté de la pièce. Je me relève et me met en position assise faisant tomber le gant humide de mon front. Je me rappel soudain de tout. Ginny. Elle m'a quitté sans aucune raison, sans aucun regret. Je suis le seul malheureux de cette situation. Je sens un poids sur mes jambes. Le jeune homme d'hier. Ses cheveux noirs entourent son visage comme une auréole le faisant ressembler à un ange.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds les lissant un peu. Je regarde la pièce dans laquelle je dormais. Les murs sont peints en vert pale donnant un air doux à la pièce. Il y a une table de chevet, un lit dans lequel je suis allongé ainsi qu'une commode aux dessins assez enfantin. La chambre fait un peu vide, impersonnel.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé ? »

Le jeune homme s'est réveillé. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais toujours pas son nom et elle ne connaît toujours pas le mien. Il se lève, prend un thermomètre automatique sur la table de chevet et me le tend.

« Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? »

« Mettez le sous votre bras et quand le bip sonnera, donnez le moi. »

J'exécutais sans rechigner ses ordres et quand le bip sonna, je le lui tendis.

« Votre fièvre a baissé » me dit-il en souriant calmement.

« Cependant, il vous en reste encore un peu, vous devriez vous recouchez et dormir un peu » Elle trempa le gant dans la bassine d'eau froide avant de le remettre sur mon front m'ordonnant de m'allonger sans que je ne puisse protester. Une question me brule les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, les yeux pleins de questions.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi aider un inconnu dans la rue ? Vous auriez bien pu partir et me laisser délirer sur mon banc. »

Ses yeux inquisiteurs me fixent faisant naître en moi un certain trouble en moi. La question lui semblait bête, évidente.

« Parce ce que vous aviez besoin d'aide, tout le monde aurait fait la même chose » me répond-t-elle un grand sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure. « Tout le monde aurait fait ça », hein ? Non, je ne pense pas. Dans ce monde, chacun ne vit que pour ses propres intérêts. Tous des égoïstes qui vendrait père et mère pour sauver leur peau. Est-elle naïf à ce point ? Personne ne m'aurait aidé, trop occupés par leurs propres bien être. Cette homme est spécial, presqu'étrange.

« Et au passage, vous avez retrouvé votre voix. Je vais vous chercher un peu d'eau avec de l'aspirine, ne bougez pas de votre vie.

L'envie de lui donner une réponse sarcastique sur le fait que je n'avais guère d'endroit où aller faillit traverser mes lèvres mais je me retins quelque peu ne voulant pas me montrer inhospitalier à ses yeux. Il se lève faisant désagréablement grincer la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis. Alors qu'il ouvre la vielle porte en bois massif, il se retourne avec son habituel sourire doux collé au visage.

« Au fait, je m'appel Harry, Harry Potter.

Il attend une réponse de ma part. C'est un test. Sera –t-il le genre de personne à s'extasier devant moi pour ma profession et mon argent ? De tout mon cœur, j'espère qu'il sera comme je le pense.

« Mon nom est Draco, Draco Malfoy »

J'attends une réaction de sa part. Un cri, un écarquillement des yeux, quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais à la place, son maudit sourire doux revient à l'attaque. Cette homme n'est définitivement pas comme les autres, c'est pour ça que ce sera le seul avec qui je serais toujours moi.

La porte se ferme dans un claquement sourd.

Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher d'obéir aux ordres et je me levais malgré le fait qu'Harry m'ait dit de ne pas sortir de mon lit. Je frissonne de froid quand mes pieds touchent le sol gelé. J'ouvre la seul fenêtre de la pièce sans me soucier de ma tenue légère qui se constitue d'un bas de pyjama. Le soudain changement de température me donne la chaire de poule, pendant un moment, je suis tenté de refermer la fenêtre, mais mon cœur remporte la bataille contre ma raison.

L'automne, les feuilles mortes, les fortes pluies, le ciel gris et morne, les journées se raccourcissant. Cette saison n'était pas si horrible, bien que l'hiver reste toujours ma saison préféré.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester au lit ? »

Je sursaute de surprise et me retourne brusquement. Voyant que ce n'est qu'Harry, je me détends et soupire de soulagement. On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça. Les mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, il me regarde comme on regarde un enfant pris en faute.

« Retourner vite sou votre couette et plus vite que ça ! »

Je ne proteste pas sachant que cela ne sert à rien avec ce genre de personne. J'en fais déjà les frais avec Blaise. Je retourne docilement sous les couettes et avale le cachet qu'elle me tend avec un vers d'eau sans rechigner. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et toute colère disparait de son visage

« Je suis désolé si vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait car je me suis permis de fouiller dans vos affaires et d'appeler un de vos amis dont le nom revenait sans cesse dans votre messagerie. Son nom est Blaise, il sera la dans cinq minutes. »

Etrangement, son geste indiscret ne m'énerva point, moi qui détestais qu'on se mêle de ma vie.

Que se passe-t-il dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit ? Cette rupture m'aurait autant chamboulé ?

Le bruit d'une sonnette retentit me sortant de mes profondes pensées.

« Ah ! Ca doit être ton ami, je vais le chercher.

Il couvre en vitesse les fenêtres de leurs rideaux blanc avant de finalement se précipiter en dehors de la chambre. Cet homme a cette manie de sourire… Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une certaine tendresse envers mon sauveur qui a chacun de ses sourires me réchauffe le cœur. Mais pas autant que Ginny pensais-je amèrement. J'entends la voix de Blaise remplis d'inquiétude et de colère. Comment puis-je lui en vouloir après ce que je lui aie infligé ?

« Petit imbécile ! Comment oses-tu me causer autant de soucis ? »

Je rectifie ma dernière phrase. Le coup de poing que je me suis reçu en pleine figure réussit à effacer tout sentiment de culpabilité. Je la hais. Et oui, Blaise est une fille. Quelques fois, les parents nous donnent des prénoms bien étranges…

Elle me prend par le col me soulevant, ses yeux noirs me fusillant. Ca va chauffer. Mais Harry intervient.

« Voyons, faîtes attention, il est encore malade ! »

Une légère inquiétude se lit sur son visage. La démone finit par me lâcher. Soudain, un sourire que je qualifierais de diabolique, se dessina sur son visage. J'ai la chair de poule. Cette femme fait vraiment peur. Elle me sort d'une des poches de son manteau une feuille, puis me la présente. Une facture.

« C'est tout l'argent que tu me dois pour avoir raté tout les boulots que tu avais à faire et que j'ai du annuler par ta faute »

Je la regarde, ahuris. Oserait-elle faire payer un pauvre malade au cœur meurtris ? Apparemment, oui. Cette femme, excusez moi, cette chose n'a aucun cœur. Quand je la regarde de nouveau, je m'aperçois que son visage n'exprime aucun sentiment. J'arrive tout de même à déchiffrer un peu d'appréhension dans sa gestuel. Elle me tend un journal, évitant mon regard.

La première page annonce en grosse lettre notre rupture. Comment ont-ils pu le savoir aussi vite ? Je le comprends en voyant une photo remplissant la moitié d'une page, représentant Ginny avec un des mannequins les plus tendance du moment. Cédric Diggory. Il a tout du prince charmant, sauf l'intelligence. Brun, yeux marron, peau bronzé, un corps musclé, une mâchoire carrée, clairement masculine. Si seulement ce type n'était pas un sombre crétin…

Je n'en arrive qu'à une seule conclusion. Elle m'a quitté pour lui. Elle m'a trompé. Cette image me révulse. Elle, dans les bras de cet apollon. Selon l'interview, ils vivraient « le parfait bonheur ». Foutaises.

Tout cela me dégoûte. Je le lui rends. Blaise ne dit rien, sachant très bien que je déteste parler de tout ce que je ressens. C'est en quelque sorte la personne qui me comprend le mieux en ce moment.

Je me souviens encore de la 1ère rencontre. Nous n'étions que des enfants à cette époque. J'étais le petit gosse de riche que tout le monde ignorait, Blaise était le model des filles de mon école primaire. Ce fut la seule personne qui osa m'aborder, celle qui s'intéressa au gosse de riche. J'étais le chouchou des professeurs à cause de mes parents, attirant la haine des autres enfants. C'est grâce à elle que mon amour pour le chant a pu s'épanouir.

J'avais toujours été ignoré par les garçons de ma classe. J'étais…différent. Je n'avais aucun centre d'intérêt en commun avec eux. Les jeux de guerre m'étaient insupportable, je détestais, non, je haïssais le sport. Le souvenir de mon institutrice de CM1 restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Elle nous criait de courir et encore courir, elle, elle était assise sur une chaise à l'ombre en train de boire de l'eau devant nous.

Et puis, pourquoi au collège les professeurs de sport portent-ils des survêtements alors qu'ils ne courent jamais ?

Un pincement me prend au cœur. A cette question, Ginny avait tout simplement rit. Son rire ne cessera jamais de me hanter. Ce n'était pas un rire discret ou cristallin, loin de la. Mais il débordait de joie.

« Bon, sinon, je t'ai apporté des vêtements »

Je regarde mon manager avec des yeux plein de crainte. Elle ne me ferait pas travailler pendant que je suis malade. Elle me regarde, levant un de ses sourcils.

« Si tu crois qu'à cause d'un peu de fièvre tu ne bosseras pas, mon pauvre, tu rêve les yeux ouverts ! Dépêche-toi donc, tu as une scène à tourner dans une heure et demie.

Tortionnaire !

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous tous ? J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde et que vous profitez bien de votre week-end ! Bref, ca faisait longtemps que j'avais cette histoire dans mon cahier fait spécialement pour ça et je le poste donc pour voir si elle peut plaire. J'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre et si quelques personnes aiment bien cette histoire qu'elles m'écrivent une petite review qui ne prendra que 5 secondes dans votre temps libre. Excusez-moi pour les fautes. Sachez que je cherche une bêta donc si quelqu'un se propose… Sinon, signalez moi et je les rectifierais.

Au revoir et à une prochaine fois j'espère, Dr. House.


End file.
